Love is all I need
by CasaluceGirlCrush07
Summary: Ellie's mom calls her and wants to talk to her alnoe? But does she really want to talk to her or is she suspicious of something? Pellie OneShot


A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to apologize to my lovely readers of my other story, You Must Love Me. I keep saying that I'll get the next chapter done soon, but, unfrotunately, with school, homework, and a tad bit of laziness in my schedule, I can hardly get anything done. I thank those for their patience and for supportting me and my writing. It is greatly appreciated. I would also like to personally thank two special writers, anjel919 and KaitlinBell, for helping me out with my story and future stories and for giving me a bosst of ideas. You guys are inspirations. To everyone, thanks again for you patience, reviews, and time.

PLOT: Paige talks to Ellie about coming out to her mom. Takes place when they're both in college, they are living together in an apartment, and Mr.O? He was never a part of Paige's love life. Enjoy! Pellie one-shot.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love is all I need

Ellie and Paige were sitting on thei living room couch, watching T.V. as they usually did every Friday night. They were sharing a bowl of cheese popcorn, and they were both drinking Wild Cherry Pepsi. This was fun, doing this on a Friday night, cuddling on the couch for warmth, watching funny movies, sitcoms and other stuff on T.V. that they enjoyed. It was 9:27p.m. when Ellie's cell phone-which as on the living room counter-started ringing. With a glance at Paige and then at the T.V, Ellie picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ellie, it's Mom."

Ellie grinned. She was happy to hear from her mom, after all the crap they went through when the redhead was in 10th and 11th grade, and after her dad came home the summer before she was in 12th grade, when they made up, the famil reunions-she was glad that they could have an actual mother-daughter relationship as usual.

"Hey mom. How are you...with dad working late? You must be so alone!", Ellie put emphasis on the last two words, which made both Mrs.Nash and Paige laugh.

"Um...actually...they didn't need him to work tonight, so they sent him home, and he just went to Wal-Mart, but he'll be back around ten. Are you busy right now?"

Ellie took a sip of her pop, then set it on the coaster on the table. "No...why?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone about something...actually a couple of things...they're kind of important. Do you know when you could come over?"

Ellie looked at her watch. 9:30 p.m.

"Um...how about sometime after ten? Like...um...10:15 maybe?", Elle asked before licking some cheese powder off of one of her fingers.

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Okay, mom, I'll see you then. Bye."

Ellie's mom hung up. She was so sick of her daughter talking about how she had found "Mr.Right" but she couldn't look her in the eye and give her his name in less that a second. She suspected her daughter of being a lesbian, which she could not be able to accept. She could accept her being friends with Marco, but she only accepted Marco because he was her first boyfriend (when he was confused about himself) and because he had tried to help Ellie out when she was unable to live with Mrs.Nash when she depended on alcohol. If her daughter was a lesbian, she would beat her so bad that it wouldn't be funny. She also suspected that her husband knew about her sexuality and if she found out that he knew about her being a homosexual, then she would divorce him. Although she no longer drank, it drove her crazy that her daughter would continually lie to her like that.

Meanwhile, back at Ellie and Paige's apartment, many thoughts were running through Ellie's mind.

'She's getting suspicious now...of me and Paige. I bet she knows. I hope Paige doesn't know I lied to her to about coming out to my mom. If she does, I'll be kicked out of her life and my family's,' Ellie thought. She tried not to cry, but it was all upsetting he so much. Frantically, she put on a pair of jeans, and then, she quickly searched through their closet to find a clean T-shirt. She found one that she had worn Monday, and it had just been washed and deied earlier. It was a black t-shirt that read in white letters:

"I'M NAKED UNDER HERE."

Although she had read thr shirt's message a few times, it didn't cheer her up. Quickly, she threw it on, put on a pair of sneakers, and quickly looked for her hoodie. It was nowhere to be found in their bedoom. Ellie didn't want to play find the "find the black skull hoodie game", so she grabbed Paige's green hoodie that had her initials in gold lettering on the back of it. Putting it on, she noticed that Paige was standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"Ellie, is everything okay?", Paige asked as she walked over to her. Ellie couldn't take the pain of everything anymore, so she sat down on their bed and cried. Paige sat down next to her and put her arms around her, and a sobbing Ellie hugged back tightly.

"Ellie...baby, what's wrong?", the blonde asked again as she rubbed El's back. The redhead loosened her grip a little bit and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I-I lied. To you and my mom both...and I'm so sorry."

Tears continued to roll down Ellie's cheeks as she thought of what else to say. This didn't surprise Paige, because she knew about Ellie's lying gig for about a month now, because one afternoon, when Ellie went to the grocery store, Paige found the key to Ellie's journal, and she read a few entires. One of them explained what El was really telling her mom and what she was telling Paige. However, Paige wasn't pissed or upset with her at all. Paige had lied to her parents about her sexuality, but only for a few months. Ellie, however, lied to both of them longer than that. But it didn't really surprise Paige, because she knew what she was going through, and she knew that now was the time to confront her about all of this.

"I know, and Ellie, I'm not surprised."

Ellie looked at Paige unbelievingly.

"What? And you're not even pissed? You don't wanna break up with me? I'm beyond shocked!"

Paige looked at her as if she couldn't believe what Ellie had said.

"I've been with you since the end of 11th grade, and seeing that we've got a few motnhs before the end of our first college year, that's about two years, Ellie. After all the best and the worst times, all the honestly beautiful things we had seen and all of the bullshit we have been through together, after I seen the cuts on your arms, after your house had been on fire, after you had to live by yourself because Sean couldn't be a man, after the crap you and your mom had to go through, you think that I'm gonna get off my pretty little ass and leave? Hell no! And I'm not pissed because I had to go through the same thing when I had realized that I had feelings for women, especially you! I had lied to my parents, and I had to make up guys who were just plain perfect. I did that for a few months. Hell, you've done this since we had started dating. But I'm not leaving. I'm not upset, I'm not pissed, because I've been there, and I don't mean to scare you with all of this, but I want you to know that I'll always be here. I love you waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much to leave you here with nothing but pain and suffering."

Ellie thanked Paige with a romantic kiss and apologized again. Paige reminded her that there was nothing for her to be sorry about. Ellie was left with one question.

"When did you find this out?"

Paige continued to hold the redhead, who was still crying, but not as hard as she had been a few minutes earlier.

"I read a few entries of your journal. Sorry if you didn't want me to, but there were days when you would act like you were hiding something."

"It's okay...I don't mind if your read it, just not on a daily basis...like, once a week. And ask next time, okay? I have alot of personal stuff in there", Ellie said as she put her head on Paige's shoulder. Ellie looked at her watch. It was 10:00. It would take her ten minutes to walk from their apartment to her mom's house.

"I better get going", Ellie whispered before getting up and leaving he room. But before she left the room, Paige grabbed her arm.

"Are you going to seriously come out to her?", Paige asked gently, looking into Ellie's tearstained eyes.

Ellie nodded. "My dad knows and she's probably getting suspicious of me. I might as well come clean."

They kissed for a few seconds before Ellie grabbed her cell phone and walked out the door, into the cold evening. She walked quickly to her mom's house, because not only was she cold, but she wanted to get this whole thing overwith. Before she knew it, she was on her mother's porch. She nervously knocked on the door, and within seconds, her mother appeared.

"Ellie, get in here. Now", her mother said curtly as she grabbed Ellie's arm and jerked her inside. Once El was inside, her mother slammed the door.

"Elanor, I want to know what the hell is going on with you! I know those "boyfriends" you told me about don't even exist, otherwise you'd let me meet them. I also think that you're telling your dad things that are different from what you're telling me. Are you what I think you are?"

Ellie looked at her with a questioning look.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mom?"

Mrs.Nash mocked her and laughed.

"Are you a lesbian?", she asked furiously.

Ellie started to cry.

"Yeah, mom. I'm a lesbian. And I love my girlfriend Paige, and you know what? We live together. And that's not gonna change, like it or not. So if you're gonna beat me, call me every hurtful name you can think of-"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO, WHORE!", Mrs.Nash yelled as she smacked Ellie so hard that it knocked her down. Then, Mrs.Nah kicked at Ellie a few times before beating her even more. As she did so, she yelled alot of things that hurt Ellie a million times more that the abuse that was being inflicted on her.

"You think that I'm gonna accept you being a lesbo? I will whenever pigs fly, and you know damn well that that will NEVER HAPPPEN! YOU ARE SO FUCKING PATHETIC THAT I WANNA LAUGH AT YOU! I KNEW THAT LITTLE MARCI WOULD BE A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU! Oh, but no...you had to hang around some homo without a life. Oh, well gee... there's nothing better to do anyway because I'm cooler than my mom who's straight and does whatever she can for me! I don't have to be striaght, so I'm gonna let my friend make me QUEER!"

Ellie was crying so hard by now that she figured she'd made enough tears to make a puddle; if not that, then a lake.

"Mom, you know that MARCO didn't make me gay! I found that out on my own! I discovered that myself!"

Mrs.Nash laughed at the redhead and picked her up. She pushed her out the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT, LESBO! HAVE FUN ON JERRY SPRINGER A YEAR FROM NOW!"

After screaming those words at the top of her lungs, she slammed the door so hard that the glass window in it nearly broke.

Ellie immediately started running so fast that everything passing her was a blur. Houses, cars, street signs, buildings, everything was one big blur passing the sobbing girl. In less than ten minutes, she was at the door of her and Paige's apartment. She could hear the T.V. from outside. She knocked on the door loudly and a few seconds later Paige opened the door. Ellie closed the door behind her and found herself in Paige's conforting arms. A few minutes later, Paige picked the crying teen and laid her on their bed. She left the room to turn off the T.V., then she came back and laid down next to Ellie. Ellie put her head on Paige's chest, sobbing her heart out.

"I told her."

Paige ran her hand through El's red curls.

"What did she say?"

"She called me a whore, said that M-Marco made me a lesbian. Saying that I didn't care about her and waht she did for me, which isn't true. She beat me for about fifteen minutes, and told me to get out of her house. Told me to have fun on the Jerry Springer show a year from now. Wasn't that just thoughtful?"

Paige held Ellie tighter as Ellie continued to cry her eyes out. She didn't want to hear that happening to El, but she couldn't control that. She got up and went to the bathroom, and without thinking, she grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen cabinet. She came back and took care of Ellie's scratches and scrapes.

"I'm surprised your mom didn't give you a black eye. Any part of you that's not cut or scraped that hurts like it's gonna have a serious bruise?"

Ellie nodded as she took off her girlfriend's hoodie and took off her shirt to reveal a painful spot on her shoulder, one of the places where her mom punched her. Her arm wasn't dislocated, and her mom didn't kick her there really seriously, but Ellie wanted ice on that spot so badly. Ellie was tired and in pain, and she was very cold. After a while of holding the ice pack on her shoulder, she put it back in the freezer. Ellie was about to put to put her p.j.'s back on, when Paige helped her out.

"Here," Paige said to Ellie gently as she slipped Ellie's black and red silk camisole over her head. Ellie thanked Paige with a kiss, then she slipped on her loungepants and got unde the covers. Paige turned the lights off in the kitchen and in the living room, and then she came in and turned off the lamp on El's nightstand. Once she got under the covers, Ellie snuggled up Paige.

"Thank you so much. For everything you've done in the past, and the present," Elle whispered in Paige's ear.

"So what...you want me to keep it up in the future?", the blonde asked, which made the redhead giggle.

"Is that a trick question? YES."

Paige smiled and kissed Ellie softly on the lips. Ellie was going to continue the conversation, but she was way too tired, so she whispered to Paige that she loved her. Paige returned the message to her, and was about to turn over, when Ellie sighed a bit dissapointedly.

"What's wrong?", Paige asked as she turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

"Oh...I just wanted to be held...that's all."

Paige smiled and turned over on her other side, and Ellie still lay there on her side, facing Paige.

"Well c'mon hun. I'm ready to cuddle you."

Ellie smiled as she gently put her head on Paige's pillow. Paige put her arms around her.

"Get some sleep, EllieBellie. You've had a very long day."

Ellie closed her eyes, and she was asleep not long after.

-  
How was it? My first shot at doing something something Pellie. Please review! 


End file.
